Gossip Girls
by notsavannah
Summary: Rise is used to hearing her peers talk about her, but it NEVER had anything to do with her sexuality. When she hears gossip in the hallway about her and her friend being lesbians Rise is at a loss. reader/rise


Gossip Girls

brcenter_You heard it too, right?_

brcenter_Risette?! THE Risette?!_

brcenter_Bullshit. She'd never bone a chick, not even her._

_ br_Rise couldn't walk through the Yasogami High hallways without hearing her name. It's always been that way, but recently she can't ignore it. Instead of the usual jealousy or admiration, her peers had been whispering about her relationship with a close friend. The two had seemed inseparable since she arrived and everyone has become suspicious of their "friendly gestures". Two girls holding hands on the rooftop during lunch break would be dull news, but since Rise Kujikawa was involved, they couldn't stop talking about it.

brTo rise; the gossip was ridiculous. Apparently two girls can't hold hands and be close without people thinking they loved each other! But she did love you. Not romantically, of course, because that would be insane. Souji was the one for her! She loved him and he'd realize his love for her one day!

brRise kept telling herself the same lie over and over as she made her way to your house. As soon as she saw your face she forgot what she was thinking. You swung the front door open, Rise following behind you as you made your way to your room.

br"What do you wanna do today, Miss Superstar?" You teased as you flopped onto your bed.

brRise scoffed and brought your laptop to you. You were both silent as she started up your laptop and stared at the screen. As soon as she opened your browser, you felt a bead of sweat on your brow. Why are you nervous? It's not like you went on a concerning website without clearing your history. Or did you? The same panic of leaving the oven on and leaving the house rushed over you. As Rise typed 'N' your heart stopped.

br"Neopets?" She seemed humored and a little concerned.

brYou shrugged made an excuse that she really didn't care about. No matter what you said, you went on Neopets and she'd never forget that.

brA laughing fit passed before she finally typed out "Netflix" and clicked on the first B-Movie she saw. You rolled your eyes and scooted up your bed to your pillows and Rise followed, placing the laptop between the two of you.

brThe movie was stupid. _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_; what kind of person could think of a concept like that!? It was so stupid, the two of you laughed until you had tears in your eyes. Rise wouldn't admit it, but the space caused by the laptop felt like too much. Not only was it much warmer when she was smooshed against you, but you gave the best hugs and she'd only hope you'd hug her if she got closer. But then the voices of her peers crept into her head.

_ brcenterThey have private sleepovers all the time. What do you think goes on?_

_ brcenterWho d'ya think is the man?_

brWhatever. So what she liked being hugged? People hug all the time! Rise placed the laptop on your stomach and held your arm. This was simply routine for you. She rested her head on your shoulder and you wrapped your arm around her to squeeze her tightly to you. Despite her wish being granted, Rise still felt odd. A blush rose on her cheeks and she huffed angrily, causing you to turn your attention to her.

br"Are you alright?" She sat up and pouted; looking straight into your eyes.

br"No. No, I'm not." Rise closed your laptop and looked at you expectantly. Shortly you sat up with her, confused and frankly a bit upset that she closed your laptop so abruptly. "Everyone at school is talking about us."

brYou cocked your head to the side and asked her to tell you more, but she couldn't. All she did was huff and puff, tears forming in her eyes. You knew Rise was very in-tune with her feelings but seeing her worked up still made you worry.

brTaking a long breath, Rise began to tell you what was upsetting her.

br_"Everybody's talking about us and saying we're lesbians or something and I don't know how I feel about that." _Her sentence was quick and breathy but she felt relieved to get it out.

br"So," You began, "You dunno if you want people to think we're dating?"

br"I d-don't know! I mean, I love you and everything, but I don't know if I could ever envision us being married, y'know? And I've never liked a girl before, so why would I now? It'd be sooo awkward if we broke up, because then I can't talk to you anymore, and we wouldn't be able to eat all the food in your freezer, o-or watch dumb movies together! Then there would be the obvious question about children; we'd have to adopt! The kid would look nothing like me!"

brRambling is something Rise does best. You know that by now. Hell, you know practically everything about her, she's your best friend after all. Whilst she continued her crazy thought train, you tried to rationalize your own emotions. Rise is really pretty, and funny. You haven't been that close to someone in a long time, and you still wanted to get closer. The thought of dating Rise had always been in the back of your head, but it took a while for you to notice.

brBlushing, you butt into Rise's long thought process.

br"Date me." You blurted the words out and she finally shut up. Her face was beet red and it looked like she'd pass out from all the oxygen loss of her rambling.

br"Oh." She calmed down immediately and smiled shyly. You'd almost forgotten how cliché Rise was until she gently walked her fingers over to your hand, grabbing each finger and tugging them lightly. "Are you sure? What about all the stuff I just said? Were you even listening?"

br"We're practically dating already, we just haven't gotten to the dirty stuff." Your blush was glowing and Rise looked like she was seeing an apparition. You had some things to work out before "sealing the deal" as Rise put it, but the two of you had high hopes that whatever you were getting into was well worth it.


End file.
